disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Punisher
The Punisher (real name Frank Castle) is a Marvel Comics character who is a brutal and ruthless vigilante who stops at nothing on his war on crime. Background Personality Frank is a man who sees the world in pure black and white terms and believes that the only way to keep the streets safe is to kill criminals so they don't harm innocents again. When his wife, son, and daughter were murdered, a devastated Frank turned into a violent almost sociopathic individual, determined to kill every single criminal who had a hand in his family's death. When dealing with criminals, he is brutal, cold, and efficient. Despite this though, Frank greatly values the lives of innocents, and will do his absolute best to make sure that civilians are not harmed, as shown when he went to the hospital looking for Grotto and made sure not to harm any patients or Karen Page. Frank upholds an honor code of "One Shot, One Kill", getting the job done as quickly as possible, whilst trying to avoid any collateral damage. He also avoided killing Daredevil, and when presented with the chance to kill him, Frank simply resorted to knocking him out. Despite his cold and ruthless demeanor, beneath it all, Frank is a man who strongly and deeply misses his beloved family, and wishes only to make up for what he sees as his inability to protect them. Frank also appears to believe in returning favors, since him helping Daredevil defeat the Hand ninjas can be seen as him repaying the vigilante for rescuing him from torture at the hands of the Kitchen Irish. One positive trait is that he can make pleasant conversation with people he trusts and is fond of, showing that despite his brutal and ruthlessness nature, he still has a heart and soul of a human being. Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Frank is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant. *'Master Marksman:' Frank is a highly skilled marksman. *'Expert Tactician:' Frank is a highly skilled tactician. Weapons and Equipment *'Police Radios': *'Mossberg 500 w/ Knoxx Sidewinder conversion kit': *'Punisher's Arsenal': **'Bulletproof Vest': **'Sentinel Arms Striker-12': **'M60E4 MK43 Mod 1': **'Sig-Sauer MPX-P-9': **'Glock 17': Two-tone handgun. **'KRISS Vector GEN II SMG': Appearances [[The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes|The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes]] In "The Man in the Ant Hill," an article in the newspaper is seen titled Vigilante "Punishes" Again ''with the Punisher's logo as a picture, likely reporting on his vigilante activities. Avengers Assemble Frank Castle is a gunslinger who opposes Doctor Doom's rule in an alternate timeline. When Thor and the Defenders are about to be executed, Black Bride reveals her true allegiance and tells Castle to act, then the heroes' executioner reveals to be the Punisher in disguise, who frees them to defeat Doom. Daredevil The Punisher appeared in Season 2 of ''Daredevil, where he was portrayed by Jon Bernthal. ''The Punisher Frank Castle will star in his own television series ''The Punisher for Netflix, which was ordered in April 2016. Gallery Promotional Punisher_Daredevil.jpg Dardevil_Season_2_Costume_Poster.jpg Daredevil and the Punisher.jpg Punisher.jpg Screenshot_2016-02-14-10-18-06_1.jpg Daredevils2bgnf.jpg Screenshots Daredevil-punisher-season-2.jpeg d9jyXGK.jpg Dd213_3010-1-.jpg Dd213_3063-1-.jpg Punisher_Attacks_01.jpg jon-bernthal-teases-the-future-of-the-punisher-via-netflix-913789.jpg Jerry_5.png Grotto-ThreatenedBy-Punisher.jpg ''Avengers Assemble'' Punisher.png tumblr_mzflapvH4k1rl14rno2_1280.png Punisher AA.png Video Games Punisher_Portrait_Art.png|Punisher in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Merchandise Funko Pop! - 80 - Walgreens Exclusive Punisher.jpg Punisher_Funko_1.jpg Hot-Toys-Daredevil-Punisher-Collectible-Figure_PR9-600x900.jpg Trivia * The Punisher is believed to be driving a truck in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. * There are two Punisher Easter Eggs in Daredevil. * The Punisher is probably the most foul-mouthed character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, rivaling Jessica Jones. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Adults Category:American characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Daredevil characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:The Defenders characters Category:The Punisher characters Category:Widows/Widowers